1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a conducting device having identification function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As information technology developing the function of a computer continuously improves, there are more and more peripheral equipments, and there are also more and more connection ports on a corresponding host. However, the equipment is also confronted with the problem of updating or substitution, and corresponding connection ports have to be made to achieve mainstream development. A part of the original connection ports should be reserved under the consideration of compatibility issue, and besides, the volume of the computer is developing towards miniaturization. Conflict therefore arises. For the present, the industry takes a way of combining similar connection ports to overcome this issue.
For example, China patent whose number is CN 99211097.1 discloses a combination terminal connector (referring to the specification and FIGS. 3-5 therewith of the patent), which consists of a socket body 10, a base 20, a top cover 30, and an outer casing 40. Its basic structure is similar to a current terminal connector. The characteristic is: socket body 10 consists of front socket body 11 and rear socket body 12, and the front and the rear socket bodies are formed by injecting plastics which have different colors to make PS/2 terminal connectors (111), (121) on the front and the rear socket bodies show different colors, so that the PS/2 terminal connectors (111), (121) could be capable of identification cable terminals of different apparatus (such as mouse and keyboard) and connecting thereto.
At present, as computer technology continuously developing, the original PS/2 terminal connectors are replaced by USB connection ports which have faster transmitting rate. However, it is unavoidable that some mice or keyboards still use PS/2 terminal connectors, and therefore, while USB connection ports are added on computer hosts under mainstream developing, PS/2 terminal connectors still need to be reserved. It unavoidably adds the procedure and the cost of design and manufacturing, and it also goes opposite to the development trend of computer miniaturization. Therefore, the manufacturer only reserves one PS/2 terminal connector capable of being plugged in by either a keyboard or a mouse. It overcomes the problem of a pair of connection ports respectively connecting different electrical components, reduces the installation of connection ports, and is conducive to the volume miniaturization of an electrical product, but a user could not know directly that the connection port is used for either connecting a keyboard or connecting a mouse, even for the both. It takes time for the user to study this. It slows the connection action down and brings inconvenience and confusion to the user.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new conducting device which has identification function to solve the above problems.